Generalissimo
The Generalissimo, also referred to as the Emperor or the Demon God, are a trio of brains residing in the Demon Statue and the true leaders of Black Ghost. Their origin is unknown, but they claim to be the result of "bio-cell technology" and a representation of the evil in the hearts of humankind. The center brain has the voice of a man, the brain to the left has the voice of a woman, and the brain to the right has the voice of a child. They are the ultimate antagonists of the Cyborg 009 ''series. History When 009 boarded the Demon Statue, the center brain notified Skull of the intruder, prompting Skull to go deal with the 00 cyborg. While fighting 009, Skull decided to show 009 the "true form of Black Ghost", and revealed to him that the three brains were the true leaders of Black Ghost. When Skull attempted to use his ultimate attack against 009, the Generalissimo canceled it out and executed Skull for almost destroying them. They attempted to kill 009 too, but he moves out of the way of their electricity blasts. 009 tried to shoot the brains, but his blasts are blocked by a forcefield. The brains then armed all of their weapons across the globe, setting the stage for another world war. The brains mock 009, declaring themselves to be the embodiment of the evils of mankind and that they represent only a small component in a Black Ghost network that spans across the universe. 009 then began blasting the interior of the statue, eventually destroying the machine generating the forcefield and blowing up the statue. However, as the interior of the statue collapses, the brains deliver one last taunt to 009 and state that the Black Ghost organization is universal and that they are just the leaders of the Earth branch of Black Ghost, as well as that Black Ghost will exist as long there's evil in men's heart. The Demon Statue then exploded, presumably destroying the brains and blasting 009 out into space. Appearances in other Media ''Cyborg 009: Monster Wars The Generalissimo don't appear in the 1966 Cyborg 009 movie however in its 1967 sequel, the Black Ghost Leader takes up an appearance similar to the Demon God Statue. SF Roman The Generalissimo appear as the main antagonists in the Cyborg 009 SF Roman light novel. In the novel they are renamed "Ares". Mega-CD Game The Generalissimo appear as the final boss in the 1993 Cyborg 009 game for the Sega Mega-CD. ''Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman'' The Demon Statue and Skull make a cameo in a post credits scene in the final OVA when Cyborg 001 warns of an "evil spirit" approaching, foreshadowing the events of the "Underground Empire of Yomi" arc. ''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' The Generalissimo makes a brief appearance in a flashback when the 00 Cyborgs recount their final battle against Black Ghost to Lucy Davenport. Gallery Images BlackGhostBrain-Closeup.png|One of the brains DemonStatue-Manga.png|The Demon Statue in the manga Generalissimo-009vDevilman.png|The Demon Statue's cameo at the end of Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. DemonStatue02.png|The head of the Demon Statue BlackGhostBrains01.png|True Form of Black Ghost COJ-BlackGhostBrains.png|The Generalissimo in Call of Justice. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Genderless Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Forms Category:Enigmatic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anarchist Category:Cataclysm Category:Heretics Category:Hegemony Category:Symbolic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Non-Action Category:Force of Nature Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Superorganisms Category:Harbingers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Warlords Category:Possessed Objects Category:Nameless Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Paranormal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Arrogant Category:Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Incriminators Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Conspirators